1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to dollies and, more particularly, to a dolly for enabling an individual to load a ladder onto the dolly and for transporting the ladder to a work site.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,920 issued to Watkins (Feb. 6, 2001) shows a collapsible dolly for dispensing cable. U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,681 (Apr. 3, 2001) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,799 (Mar. 17, 1998) issued to DiSario each show a ladder caddy having a single-wheeled frame supporting one end of a ladder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,211 issued to Blake (Nov. 23, 1982) shows a sheet metal dolly having removable trusses. U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,762 issued to Bjerkgard (Mar. 1, 1977) shows a ladder carrier having a pair of parallel frame members and at least four (4) transverse frame members.